


Драбблы (A-Team)

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Подборка коротких не связанных между собой драббловФандом: Команда АПредупреждение: местами слэш





	Драбблы (A-Team)

* * *

– Это было классно! – заявил Мэрдок, как только все погрузились в фургон. – Как они забегали, когда полковник швырнул гранату в барак!  
– Просто замечательно. Особенно учитывая, что я был внутри, – флегматично заметил Красавчик. – Выбраться удалось только чудом.  
– Ну что ты, Красавчик! Полковник, разумеется, знал, что ты справишься! Он очень высокого мнения о твоих способностях.  
Ганнибал на переднем сиденье молча курил, глядя на дорогу.  
– Это называется – эффективная командная работа! – не унимался Мэрдок.  
Что-то было не так. Красавчик посмотрел на Мэрдока внимательно и только тут сообразил.  
Мэрдок не улыбался. Он нес весь этот бред про командную работу, а глаза у него были холодные и злые, и ладонь на подлокотнике сиденья подрагивала.  
И Красавчик вдруг вспомнил, какое лицо было у Мэрдока, когда барак взорвался.  
– Эй, – сказал Красавчик негромко, – все нормально. Все обошлось.  
Мэрдок посмотрел на него в упор, кивнул и молча отвернулся к окну.

* * *

– Облако похоже на гамбургер, – сообщил Мэрдок, лежа на спине и глядя в небо. – Чертовски красиво.  
Вот тут Красавчик уронил аптечку и схватился за голову. Ситуация была такова: разбитый вдребезги самолет, Би Эй и Ганнибал в отключке – первый по обычной причине, а Ганнибал – потому что при посадке вписался головой в металлическую переборку и лишь чудом не свернул себе шею. Дислокация: пять миль от границы с Мексикой. Дополнительная информация: десяток разъяренных наркоторговцев на джипах, видевших, где сел самолет.  
Положение было критическим. Красавчик уже подумывал предаться панике, но тут случилось непредвиденное: Мэрдок уплыл в страну безумия. Проще говоря, Красавчик остался со всеми проблемами один на один.  
– О нет, – простонал он. – Только не сейчас.  
А потом у него в голове что-то щелкнуло, сам собой возник план действий и паника отступила.  
– Мэрдок, поможешь мне?  
– Конечно, дорогуша. – Мэрдок вскочил и широко улыбнулся.  
Красавчик внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Ты притворялся.  
– Ага, – легко согласится Мэрдок. – Помог тебе собраться.

* * *

Би Эй швырнул карты на стол.  
– Ерундой страдаем, – заявил он.  
– Что нам остается, сержант? – спросил Ганнибал, пыхтя сигарой. – Дороги перекрыты, вьетконговцы под каждым кустом. Разумнее переждать здесь, чем нарываться на пулю.  
– Отвечаю, – сказал Красавчик.  
– Поднимаю. – Мэрдок со значением поиграл бровями.  
Красавчик закатил глаза.  
– Мэрдок, расстегнутая рубашка, стакан виски и галстук вокруг головы не делают тебя игроком в покер! Кстати – это мой галстук, и я хочу получить его назад.  
– После игры, – невозмутимо отозвался Мэрдок.  
– Мы играем не на раздевание, дурак! – рявкнул Би Эй.  
– Это мой талисман, – пояснил Мэрдок.  
– Вскрываемся, джентльмены, – скомандовал полковник. – Стрейт.  
– Ха! – Красавчик картинно уронил карты. – Стрейт-флэш!  
– Что у тебя, Мэрдок? – спросил Ганнибал.  
– Красавчик выиграл. – Мэрдок аккуратно сложил карты.  
– Не расстраивайся, – ухмыльнулся Красавчик, сгребая банк. – Можешь оставить себе мой галстук.  
– Спасибо, ты очень щедр, – поблагодарил Мэрдок, засовывая свои карты в середину колоды.  
Вообще-то у него был роял-флэш, но на выигрыш Мэрдоку было плевать, а вот галстук ему действительно нравился.

* * *

_Таймлайн: серия "Mind Games"_

– Мэрдок, что-то не так? – обеспокоенно прошептала Иджи, наклонившись к его уху.  
– Что ты, крошка, – отозвался Мэрдок, – все отлично. Как тебе балет? Юноша в роли Спартака просто бесподобен, правда?  
– Балет прекрасен, юноша тоже, но что происходит с тобой? Я думала, это будет свидание… – Она чуть сжала его ладонь в своей.  
– Конечно. – Мэрдок многообещающе улыбнулся. – После представления мы прыгнем в корвет и поедем на берег океана, нас ждут ночные купания и киты… О, это будет незабываемый вечер.  
– Тогда почему ты все время, как на иголках? Тебя что-то тревожит?  
– Видишь ли… – замялся он. – Красавчика забрали вместо меня, и он теперь там…  
– Понимаю, – улыбнулась Иджи. – Беспокоишься за него?  
– Беспокоюсь за него? При чем тут это?! Они там все думают, что он – это я, а он ведь не умеет быть мной! Не слышит голоса, не может разговаривать с животными и не знает, что доктор Ричардсон – инопланетянин. Он испортит мне имидж! – взвыл Мэрдок на весь зал.

* * *

_Таймлайн: серия "Mind Games"_

Накрахмаленный воротник рубашки, шейный платок, запонки… Ханкмэн критически оглядывает себя в зеркале. Все безупречно. Особенно хороша новая прическа: маскирует залысины. Мэрдоку на них в общем-то плевать, но только не Ханкмэну. Ханкмэн привлекателен, элегантен и пользуется популярностью у женщин.  
Убедившись в своей неотразимости, он отворачивается от зеркала. Какое-то смутное беспокойство внутри заставляет его замереть на месте.  
«Не слишком ли далеко я зашел на этот раз? – думает Мэрдок. – Мне нужно остановиться».  
«Отвали, – отвечает Ханкмэн. – Сейчас моя очередь».  
Мэрдок отступает в тень, растворяется в собственном подсознании. Таблетки он в очередной раз забыл в госпитале, так что остается только ждать.  
И надеяться, что Ханкмэн окажется всего лишь очередной блажью, как сотня других личностей до него.  
Надеяться, что в игре в «Джекила и Хайда» Мэрдок снова одержит верх, что Ханкмэн не займет его место навсегда, как сам Мэрдок много лет назад заменил в этом теле кого-то, кого он совсем не помнит и не хочет вспоминать.

* * *

– Послушайте, капитан, – сказал Декер устало, – я действительно хочу вам помочь. И вам, и полковнику Смиту, и остальным. Я знаю, что вы невиновны. У меня есть связи в высших кругах…  
– То-то вас сослали в Мэн, – заметил Мэрдок, аккуратно складывая на коленях смирительную рубашку. Рукава развязал Декер – в знак полного доверия.  
– Не имеет значения. Я могу способствовать помилованию всей Команды А.  
– Здорово, – сказал Мэрдок, – но я тут при чем?  
– Вы можете передать полковнику Смиту мои слова. Если он захочет связаться со мной…  
– Не могу.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Полковник и остальные не выходили на связь уже два месяца, – сказал Мэрдок, задумчиво глядя на куст сирени.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Декер, поднимаясь. – Что ж, будем ждать. Я заеду к вам на следующей неделе, капитан.  
– Зачем? – спросил Мэрдок подозрительно. – Если Ганнибал появится, я передам ему, что вы…  
– Вам тут скучно, – пожал плечами Декер. – Привезу свежие газеты.  
Мэрдок ему не поверил. Как оказалось – зря.

* * *

– Тшш, – прошипел Красавчик, икнул, хрюкнул в кулак и наступил в темноте на резиновую уточку.  
– Уииииииииии! – громко сказала уточка на всю квартиру.  
Мэрдок выдал невнятную тираду на итальянском, явно нецензурного содержания, но в самом конце запутался и махнул рукой.  
В этот момент в прихожей зажегся свет. Красавчик снова зашипел и натянул кепку на глаза, вероятно, надеясь стать невидимым. Мэрдок качнулся в сторону вешалки и притворился плащом.  
– А вот и наши герои, – ласково-преласково сказал Ганнибал.  
Мэрдок осторожно выглянул из-за куртки Би Эй. Ганнибал, в халате поверх пижамы, стоял в дверях гостиной и сверлил их с Красавчиком холодным взглядом.  
– Я вас, заиньки, за чем посылал? – спросил Ганнибал все тем же нежным голосом.  
– Я т-те не пааасыльный! – заявил Красавчик и снова икнул. Дело в том, решил Мэрдок, что у него на глазах кепка, и он не видит, какое у полковника лицо.  
– Я вас, котики, посылал за сигарами, – подсказал Ганнибал.  
«Билли на моем месте уже сделал бы лужу», – подумал Мэрдок.  
– А вы, бурундучки, вернулись пьяные и без сигар.  
«Полковник! – хотел сказать Мэрдок. – Мы только на полчасика заскочили в барчик и выпили всего-то по две… три… несколько кружечек пива. Про сигары мы действительно забыли, но мы их купим завтра же, как только откроются магазины».  
Вместо этого осмысленного монолога Мэрдок сделал шаг вперед, наступил на многострадальную уточку, пошатнулся и повис на Красавчике.  
– Мррмм, – сказал Мэрдок прочувствованно, обращаясь к полковнику. – Хмпффф, бррамбам, ыыы!  
Для пущей убедительности он прижал руку к груди и чихнул.  
– Бузздров, – произнес Красавчик и натянул кепку поглубже на глаза. Полковника он видеть определенно не желал.  
– Ну какие же вы милые рыбочки, – произнес полковник таким тоном, что и Мэрдок, и Красавчик невольно подняли головы и посмотрели на него. И тут же об этом пожалели.  
Видя, что всеобщее внимание наконец-то приковано к нему, полковник оскалился, пересек прихожую, пнув по дороге уточку, ухватил обоих нарушителей за шкирки и слегка встряхнул. Мэрдок клацнул зубами и прикусил язык, с Красавчика свалилась кепка.  
– Я, мои воробушки, даже не спрашиваю, зачем вы так накушались, – ворковал Ганнибал, волоча обоих в гостиную. – Не спрашиваю, где вы были и почему поменялись одеждой. У нас свободная страна. Но сигары у меня закончились два часа назад. Час назад я был очень злой, полчаса назад – очень-очень злой, а теперь я знаете какой?  
Красавчик покорно кивнул, Мэрдок быстро-быстро замотал головой и тут же почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит.  
– Теперь я за сигару готов убить, – доверительно сообщил полковник и швырнул Мэрдока с Красавчиком на диван. Красавчик при этом приложился головой об угол стола и жалобно застонал.  
Мэрдок же внезапно вспомнил нечто важное. Нечто такое, что может отсрочить их с Красавчиком смертный приговор по крайней мере до утра.  
– Пфффш! – сказал Мэрдок, дрожащими руками извлекая из внутреннего кармана пиджака запечатанную сигару; пиждак явно принадлежал Красавчику, и почему он оказался на Мэрдоке, тот решительно не помнил. – Тффф, кшкшкыы, Гбал, во!  
– Действительно – во, – согласился Ганнибал, разглядывая подношение. – Отличная гаванская сигара. Полагаю, бесполезно спрашивать, где вы ее достали и почему она только одна?  
Мэрдок сделал слабую попытку пожать плечами и снова чихнул. Красавчик никак не отреагировал, потому что уснул.  
– Ясно, – резюмировал Ганнибал. – Поговорим завтра, дорогие.  
Мэрдок блаженно улыбнулся и улегся рядом с Красавчиком, крепко обхватив того руками, как большого плюшевого медведя.  
– Кстати, Мэрдок, – заметил Ганнибал, обернувшись, – не могу сказать, что тебе идут кошачьи усы, намалеванные помадой.  
Но мирно сопящий Мэрдок его уже не слышал.

* * *

Красавчик терпеть не мог рыжих девушек, потому что с завидным постоянством ехал от них крышей. Блондинки, брюнетки, шатенки – все они тоже имели шансы вскружить ему голову, но рыжие – это был просто какой-то кошмар.  
Мисс Беверли Марш, медсестра психиатрического отделения, была как огненная лиса посреди стерильного больничного коридора. Красавчик понял, что пропал.  
– Я приехал за мистером Мэрдоком, – сказал он, глядя в светло-карие глаза. – Вот направление на обследование.  
– Вроде бы все верно, – кивнула Беверли. – Подождите здесь, мистер…  
– Для вас – Темплтон, – мягко сказал Красавчик, беря ее за руку. – И… может, не стоит торопиться… с мистером Мэрдоком?  
Беверли посмотрела на него долгим, изучающим взглядом. Красавчик понял, что его занесло и сейчас ему дадут по морде.  
Но этого так и не произошло – ни на лестнице, куда он потащил ее целоваться, ни в ординаторской, где он усадил ее на стол и принялся раздевать. Обычно он не вел себя с девушками подобным образом через пять минут после знакомства – но она была такая невыносимо рыжая, что ее необходимо было оттрахать немедленно, прямо здесь и сейчас, не сходя с места.  
Расстегивать все пуговицы на халате оказалось слишком долго. Красавчик психанул и рванул ткань в разные стороны, Беверли рассмеялась, облизала губы и обхватила его рукой за шею. Красавчик нырнул носом в рыжие пряди, и в этот момент здравый смысл покинул его окончательно.  
Они уронили со стола все, что можно было уронить, и разбили все, что можно было разбить. Собственно, сам стол они тоже чуть не сломали – хотя Красавчик, хоть убей, так и не смог припомнить, как же это получилось.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что дверь в ординаторскую открылась и тут же бесшумно закрылась, но Красавчик в это время был слишком занят и отвлечься не мог ни на секунду.  
– В следующий раз можем использовать мою кровать, – сказала Беверли, когда все закончилось. После секса голос у нее был хриплый и низкий, и Красавчику тут же захотелось повторить все с самого начала, на этот раз – на полу.  
Но полковник ждал их с Мэрдоком к полудню, значит, стоило поторопиться.

Кое-как пригладив волосы, Красавчик глубого вздохнул, придал своему лицу непринужденное выражение и вышел в приемный покой. Мэрдок ждал его на диванчике возле пальмы, и был, казалось, полностью поглощен книгой.  
– О, привет, – поздоровался Красавчик. – Готов ехать?  
– Вполне, – отозвался Мэрдок, поднял на него взгляд и понимающе улыбнулся.  
Последовала длинная пауза, во время которой Мэрдок вдумчиво изучал лицо Красавчика, а тот стоял столбом и все пытался сообразить, чем же он себя выдал. В конце концов он не выдержал и взорвался:  
– Ну говори уже, что? Помада? Галстук съехал набок? Волосы торчат?  
– Ширинка расстегнута, – подсказал Мэрдок.  
Красавчик в ужасе уставился на свои брюки, затем поднял на Мэрдока полный негодования взгляд.  
– Что ты мне мозги пудришь?!  
И тут Мэрдок заржал.  
– Красавчик, – сказал он, поднимаясь, – это же элементарно. Она рыжая, а ты две недели провел бок о бок с Ганнибалом без единого выходного.  
– О, ясно, – мрачно сказал Красавчик.  
– Ага. А еще я вас видел.  
– Ты… что?!  
– Двери надо запирать, – пожал плечами Мэрдок.  
– Ну спасибо за совет, – буркнул Красавчик.  
– Не за что. А еще у тебя очаровательные плавки, дашь поносить?  
Красавчик взвыл и бросился к выходу. Мэрдок, радостно улыбаясь, последовал за ним.

* * *

– Не волнуйся, Красавчик, тебе понравится, – пообещал Мэрдок, проверяя, крепко ли завязаны узлы. Красавчик поймал его взгляд и только тут понял, что игры кончились.  
Мэрдок окончательно и бесповоротно слетел с катушек. Лихорадочный блеск в глазах, дерганые движения, садистская ухмылка – все признаки обострения были налицо. А еще Мэрдок поминутно облизывал губы, и это означало, что дело совсем плохо.  
Красавчик дернулся, и веревки тут же впились в запястья и лодыжки.  
– Мэрдок, слушай, – произнес Красавчик обеспокоенно, – я, кажется, сегодня не в форме. Отмена. Никакого джаза.  
Как он и опасался, кодовая фраза не подействовала.  
– Ну что ты, милый, – сказал Мэрдок и снова облизнулся. – Джаз только начинается.  
Он отошел от кровати, выдвинул ящик комода и принялся в нем копаться.  
– Никакого джаза, Мэрдок, отмена! – Красавчик снова попытался освободиться, заранее понимая, что ничего не выйдет. Связал Мэрдок на совесть.  
– Ну прекрати, Красавчик, в самом деле, – промурлыкал Мэрдок, задвигая ящик. – Будет весело.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на связанного Красавчика с победной улыбкой.  
Красавчик разглядел, что Мэрдок держит в руках, и закричал.

– Ну что ты орешь? – пробурчал Мэрдок недовольно, приподнимаясь на подушке. – Опять Вьетнам приснился?  
Красавчик несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, вытер ладонью испарину со лба и обернулся к Мэрдоку.  
– Я передумал, – сказал он твердо. – Никаких игр со связыванием.  
– Что? – не понял тот. – Ты о чем?  
– Я обещал, что в следующий раз дам себя связать. Так вот, я передумал.  
– Зануда, – обиделся Мэрдок. – Я просто хотел разнообразить наш досуг.  
Красавчик не ответил, просто улегся рядом и натянул одеяло повыше.  
Некоторое время в комнате было тихо, затем Мэрдок заворочался, повернулся на бок и ткнулся носом Красавчику в шею.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал он сонно. – Если хочешь, можешь связать меня.  
– Я подумаю над этим, – пообещал Красавчик, и почувствовал, что Мэрдок улыбается.

* * *

– Гадство! – Красавчик уронил нож на стол и сунул указательный палец в рот, чтобы остановить кровь.  
– Не понимаю, как ты управляешься с замками и сейфами, и при этом не можешь нарезать сельдерей, – посетовал Мэрдок, доставая из шкафа аптечку. – Красавчик, я думаю, это что-то психическое.  
Красавчик молча испепелил его взглядом: говорить мешал палец во рту.  
Мэрдок поставил аптечку на стол.  
– Давай конечность.  
Красавчик протянул руку, рассчитывая, что Мэрдок обработает ее перекисью... и тут же отскочил на полметра в сторону.  
– Мэрдок, ты сдурел?  
– Ты так его облизывал, я подумал, он вкусный. – Мэрдок пожал плечами. – Ладно, теперь все по-честному – вот перекись, вот бинт. Иди сюда.  
Красавчик с опаской вернулся к столу. На этот раз действительно обошлось без неожиданностей, но три вещи все-таки смущали.  
Во-первых, зачем Мэрдок ни с того, ни с сего решил облизать его палец. Во-вторых, почему у Мэрдока в этот момент были такие шальные глаза.  
И в-третьих – какого черта Красавчику это понравилось?!

* * *

– Это же традиция! – возопил Мэрдок, хватая Красавчика за лацканы пиджака и притягивая в дружеское объятие. Или не совсем дружеское – учитывая причину спора.  
Красавчик мужественно отбивался.  
– Мэрдок, отвали! Если тебе так приспичило, найди какую-нибудь девушку, притащи сюда и целуй на здоровье, а я плевать хотел на твою омелу!  
– Не доплюнешь, – критически заметил Ганнибал. – Высоко висит.  
Венок действительно висел под самым потолком забегаловки, в которую команда заскочила перекусить.  
– Так не пойдет, – опечалился Мэрдок. – Двое случайно оказываются под омелой – случайно, понимаешь? Рождественское чудо нельзя срежиссировать.  
– Да неужели? – ухмыльнулся Красавчик.  
Мэрдок уже собирался ответить, но тут принесли их заказ, и Би Эй потребовал, чтобы все заткнулись и не мешали ему обедать.

Красавчик перехватил Мэрдока на выходе из туалета, аккуратно прислонил к стенке и поцеловал – вдумчиво, неторопливо, по всем правилам обольщения.  
– Срежиссировать можно что угодно, – наставительно произнес он, отстраняясь.  
Мэрдок сглотнул, облизал губы и молча ткнул пальцем вверх. Красавчик задрал голову.  
Над ними висела омела.

* * *

Дорога предстояла долгая, Красавчик заскучал и от нечего делать затеял невинный разговор о девушках. Такого поворота он не ожидал.  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Ты целуешься, как вантуз, – повторил Мэрдок невозмутимо.  
– Как… вантуз?! – Красавчик хотел сказать что-то еще, но от негодования лишился дара речи.  
– Бедняжек прямо-таки засасывает. Ужасно. Не понимаю, как они это терпят.  
– Полковник… – воззвал Красавчик слабым голосом.  
– Не знаю, – отозвался Ганнибал с переднего сиденья, – я не присматривался.  
«Зато явно прислушивался», – подумал Красавчик.  
Затем он кое-что припомнил, и на его лице появилась плотоядная ухмылка.  
– Мэрдок, – вкрадчиво произнес он, – но ты-то их вообще ешь…  
– Я? – оторопел Мэрдок. – Как это?  
– Ртом, – сказал Красавчик, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. – Набрасываешься на них и жрешь.  
– Полковник!!!  
– Да вы достали, придурки! – рявкнул Би Эй. – Устройте состязание: кто кого быстрее сожрет или засосет, и не отвлекайте меня!  
На заднем сиденье воцарилась тишина. Тишина длилась и длилась, Ганнибал уже хотел обернуться и проверить, что там происходит, но почему-то не решился.

* * *

Сонный маленький городок таил в себе угрозу. Враг выжидал и готовился напасть, а на правом локте Мэрдока висел изрядно нетрезвый Красавчик и вдохновенно вещал:  
– И она сказала: «Прости, Темплтон, сегодня я занята, так что если ты»…  
– Красавчик, потише, – взмолился Мэрдок, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. В темноте ни черта не было видно, однако Мэрдоку показалось, что за углом салуна притаилась высокая темная фигура. Смелого Ездока нелегко победить в честном поединке, но вот так, из-за угла… Мэрдок поежился.  
– Ты меня не слушаешь, – надулся Красавчик. – Я ему душу изливаю, а он…  
– Кажется, нас заметили, – обеспокоенно произнес Мэрдок. – Надо притвориться, что это не мы.  
– А кто? – удивился Красавчик, но вместо ответа Мэрдок сгреб его в охапку, прислонил для устойчивости к стене ближайшего дома и впился в губы поцелуем. Красавчик от неожиданности дернулся, потом прислушался к ощущениям, удивился и обнял Мэрдока за шею обеими руками.  
– Он ушел? – спросил Мэрдок через некоторое время, отстраняясь.  
– Кто? – промурлыкал Красавчик.  
– Тот тип, возле салуна.  
Красавчик внимательно оглядел совершенно пустую улицу.  
– Все еще там, – серьезно сказал он и потянул Мэрдока к себе, ухватив за ворот рубашки. – Продолжаем притворяться.

* * *

– Ганнибал, ну это ни в какие ворота уже не лезет! – возмутился Красавчик.  
На самом деле он был близок к панике, Мэрдок отлично это видел. Но лучшая защита – это нападение, так что Красавчик вовсю распушал хвост и шипел.  
Другой вопрос, что когда полковник был не в настроении, эта тактика не годилась.  
– Лейтенант, сейчас не время капризничать! – рявкнул Ганнибал. – Нам нужно вытащить Би Эй из этого притона, и если для этого нужно побриться налысо, то какого черта – не такая уж это высокая цена!  
– Вот ты и брейся! – взвыл Красавчик. – У меня волосы долго отрастают, я буду похож…  
– На облезлого кота, – с готовностью подсказал Мэрдок, и Красавчик закатил глаза.  
– Ганнибал, почему Мэрдок не может…  
– Потому что он не подходит, – отрезал полковник, ставя точку в разговоре. – Все, лейтенант, хватит препираться. Утром начинаем операцию, надеюсь, к тому моменту ты определишься, что тебе дороже – патлы или Би Эй.  
Ганнибал вышел из номера, хлопнув дверью.  
– Отлично, – уныло произнес Красавчик, опускаясь на диван. – Это самый настоящий шантаж.  
– По-моему, это больше похоже на манипуляцию, – заметил Мэрдок, усаживаясь рядом. – Ну или на угрозу – зная Ганнибала.  
– Один черт. – Красавчик рассеянно взлохматил шевелюру, и это нехитрое действие напомнило ему о надвигающемся кошмаре.  
– Слушай, все-таки я не понимаю, – осторожно начал Мэрдок. – Не так уж это страшно – постричься, а? Отрастут же опять.  
– Да ерунда, – вздохнул Красавчик. – Постригусь, конечно. Просто… приют напоминает. Нас там регулярно стригли под ноль, ну, ты понимаешь. Гигиена, санитария…  
– Паразиты и лишай, – поддакнул Мэрдок.  
Красавчик посмотрел на него странным взглядом, затем пожал плечами.  
– Короче, с тех пор ненавижу коротко стричься.  
Мэрдок понимающе покивал.  
– Знаешь, Красавчик, – сказал он через некоторое время, – думаю, ты не будешь похож на облезлого кота.  
– Нет? – переспросил Красавчик, без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма.  
– Есть такая порода абсолютно лысых котов, называются «сфинксы»…  
– И как они, ничего?  
– По-моему – ужасные, – честно признался Мэрдок. – Но многим женщинам нравятся.  
На следующее утро, критическим взглядом оценив новый имидж Красавчика, Мэрдок пришел к выводу, что сфинксы, пожалуй, нравятся и ему.  
Но это уже совсем другая история.

* * *

_Таймлайн: после "расстрела" Команды_

Обнять и расцеловать Би Эй было проще простого. То же касалось Ганнибала.  
Прикоснуться к Красавчику не было никаких сил. Как будто он мог рассыпаться. Как будто сам Мэрдок мог не выдержать напряжения и сойти с ума окончательно.  
В итоге они ограничились мимолетным рукопожатием. В глазах у Красавчика была непонятная тоска, и Мэрдок поспешил отвернуться.  
Он ничего не сказал – ни тогда, ни позже. Молчал месяц, два, три, а потом вдруг понял, что если не скажет это вслух, то умрет, непроизнесенные слова выжгут его изнутри. Поэтому он вышел во двор, подошел к Красавчику, который колол дрова для камина, осторожно забрал у него топор и не глядя отшвырнул в сторону.  
Красавчик не обернулся. Тогда Мэрдок шагнул к нему вплотную, положил ладони на теплые, влажные от пота лопатки, закрыл глаза и сказал:  
– Я думал, что ты умер. Целых двадцать минут.  
И вдруг понял, что больше ему сказать нечего – так много всего вместилось в эти две фразы. Но внутри еще оставалось столько несказанных слов, острых, колючих, болезненных, и Мэрдок не знал, что с ними теперь делать, когда самое важное уже сказано.  
– Продолжай, – произнес Красавчик, все так же не оборачиваясь.  
И Мэрдока прорвало.  
Это было немного страшно – слышать свой голос будто со стороны, то захлебывающийся, то срывающийся на шепот.  
Он говорил и говорил, а когда замолчал, почувствовал себя опустошенным, мертвым и спокойным, как Будда. Он надеялся, что после этого разговора ему станет легче.  
Стало… никак.  
Ну, с другой стороны – это был монолог, а не разговор.  
– Ладно. – Мэрдок вздохнул, и волосы у Красавчика на макушке едва заметно шевельнулись от его дыхания. – Спасибо, что выслушал.  
Он скользнул ладонями вниз по спине Красавчика, убрал руки и шагнул назад… но Красавчик неожиданно подался за ним следом, не глядя, вслепую, уперся лопатками Мэрдоку в грудь, чуть откинул голову назад и сказал спокойно:  
– Балбес. Почему для того, чтобы ты заговорил, меня надо было расстрелять?

* * *

– У вас настоящая мания, – говорит Ганнибал Смит, раскуривая сигару. – Всем давно наплевать на кучку беглых военных, но вы продолжаете упорствовать.  
– Я получил приказ.  
– Оставьте, полковник. – Лунный свет очерчивает силуэт Смита серебром. Декер не может видеть его лица, но готов поставить свои погоны на то, что Смит ухмыляется. – Вы не из тех, кто выслуживается. Так что это? Тупое упрямство?  
Вломиться посреди ночи через окно, чтобы задавать праздные вопросы – вполне в духе Смита. Утром Декер устроит часовым разнос.  
– Считайте это соперничеством, – говорит Декер сухо. – Я хочу вас обставить.  
– Достойный повод. – Силуэт на фоне окна кивает. – В таком случае, поиграем еще.  
Декер не успевает ответить: Смит перебрасывает ноги через подоконник и исчезает в темноте.  
Полковник вскакивает с постели, бросается к письменному столу за пистолетом, но останавливается на полпути: бессмысленно гоняться за Смитом среди ночи.  
Кроме того, он хочет взять всех троих сразу.  
А еще он вовсе не уверен, что Смит ему не приснился.

* * *

Ровно час потребовался Мэрдоку, чтобы осознать: мир пока не готов к его видению.

Первым делом он показал свое творение Ганнибалу.  
– Судя по кепке, капитан, это ты, – заключил полковник, внимательно изучая рисунок. – Только почему с сигарой? Ты же не куришь.  
– Это флейта! – возмутился Мэрдок, отбирая у Ганнибала листок. – Где ты видел серые сигары?

С Би Эй вышло не лучше.  
– Прекрати совать мне под нос свои каракули, дурак! Что это за мужик с рубильником в лапах?  
Мэрдок не удостоил его ответом и отправился на поиски Красавчика. Тот всегда ценил прекрасное.

Но с Красавчиком получилось вообще странно.  
Сначала он потрясенно пялился на рисунок, затем поднял на Мэрдока взгляд и спросил:  
– Мэрдок, как это понимать?  
– Это флейта, – устало пояснил Мэрдок. – Я на ней играю.  
– А почему она… торчит?  
– Не влезла на листок.  
– О. А я уж было испугался.  
– Чего? – не понял Мэрдок.  
Красавчик покачал головой и натянуто улыбнулся.

Рисунок Мэрдок сохранил. Для будущих поколений.

* * *


End file.
